


inside my arms

by annemari



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: "You know you could just use a chair," Linnéa says.
"I know," Vanessa says, from where she's adjusting the lights at the very top of the tree. She floats slowly to the side, assessing the result. "I think it's almost done."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).



> Dear bygoshbygolly, I hope you like this! Happy Yuletide! <3
> 
> This is an AU in the sense that everyone is alive, because I make the rules. Thank you to R and N for looking this over for me. <3

"You know you could just use a chair," Linnéa says.

"I know," Vanessa says, from where she's adjusting the lights at the very top of the tree. She floats slowly to the side, assessing the result. "I think it's almost done."

"So are you going to come down, or?" Linnéa asks. She's lying on the sofa with a blanket over her, reading a book. Her attention's torn between the book and Vanessa; Vanessa can feel every time Linnéa looks up at her. It's a warm, welcoming feeling. Like magic.

"I said _almost_ ," Vanessa says, and fixes a piece of tinsel that's trying to fall off. She's the one that convinced Linnéa to get a huge tree, so she's going to make sure it looks just as cute as the smaller one would have. It does look a bit out of place in Linnéa's tiny flat, but Vanessa can work with that. It just has to look even _more_ obviously out of place, and then it'll fit right in.

"It looks fine from down here," Linnéa says.

"Just a couple finishing touches," Vanessa says. "Maybe we could use more lights."

"Maybe you could stop decorating the tree," Linnéa says. "And come down here. Also maybe you could use a chair."

"But I don't _need_ a chair," Vanessa says, and does a little twirl in mid-air. "This is good practice."

"I really doubt you need any more practice," Linnéa says just a second before Vanessa accidentally floats too high and knocks her head against the ceiling.

"Ow, fuck."

"Okay, I take that back," Linnéa says. "You need practice. Now come down here."

Vanessa lands carefully and settles down next to Linnéa on the sofa, pulling the blanket over them both. It's a tight fit, but they make it work, as always. Linnéa's fingers immediately find the spot where Vanessa bumped against the ceiling, careful and sure.

"Does it hurt?" she asks.

"Nah," Vanessa says. "Just a little bit sore."

She takes Linnéa's hand and tangles their fingers together. Linnéa sets her book to the side and lets Vanessa curl up against her.

"I just like using my powers," Vanessa says. "I like that it's so different from turning invisible, you know? It feels like something I can really _do_. Instead of something that I can, like. Stop doing."

"I know," Linnéa says.

"And I like using them for a purpose," Vanessa says.

Linnéa nods. "Decorating a Christmas tree. Good purpose."

Vanessa sighs. "That's exactly it. I wish I could do _more_."

"We've done plenty," Linnéa says. "You've done plenty. You only got back from France, like, two weeks ago. You deserve a break."

Vanessa sighs again and presses her nose against Linnéa's shoulder. She is quite exhausted. She could probably fall asleep right here. She's not going to, but she could.

"You're coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," Linnéa says. "'Course."

"Mum really wants you there," Vanessa says. "And I want you there. You'll come?"

"I'll be there," Linnéa says, voice soft. She looks at Vanessa. "Promise."

Vanessa smiles. "Great. Oh, do you want to come by the store with me tomorrow morning? I want to find one last thing for Melvin."

"You're going to the stores tomorrow _morning_?" Linnéa asks. "Yeah, pass."

Vanessa snorts. "Fine." She closes her eyes, and breathes in deep. She feels incredibly warm and safe, lying next to Linnéa. She used to think she knew what that felt like, but it was nothing compared to this. To this kind of magic.

She also feels like she's two seconds away from sleep. She blinks heavily and rubs at her eyes.

"You know," she says. "The tree does look good from here. Kind of blurry, but, you know. Good."

Linnéa pats her head. "You're going to fall asleep on me, aren't you?"

"No," Vanessa says, and yawns. "Absolutely not."

"That sounds very convincing," Linnéa says.

"Hush," Vanessa says. "I'm super convincing. I'm on Anna-Karin levels of convincing."

Linnéa laughs, her body shaking. Vanessa loves the sound of her laugh. She closes her eyes, and lets herself drift for a while.

She's startled by the sound of a shutter clicking.

"Sorry," Linnéa says. "Forgot to put it on silent."

"It's fine," Vanessa says. "Did you take a picture of me?"

"Of the tree," Linnéa says.

"Ooh," Vanessa says. "Gonna post it on Instagram?"

"Sending it to Elias for a second opinion," Linnéa says.

"Ah," Vanessa says. "Should have guessed that. He's coming up for New Year's, right?"

"Well, he's not sure yet," Linnéa says. "He said it depends on how good my tree looks."

"Oh, shut up," Vanessa says, and pinches Linnéa's side. "It's a fantastic tree. I'm sure everyone agrees. Where's my phone?"

"On the windowsill," Linnéa says.

"Ugh," Vanessa says. "Too far. Why didn't we get telekinesis. Where's Rebecka when you need her."

"Just use mine," Linnéa says, and hands Vanessa her phone.

"I love you," Vanessa says. "You're the best." She squints at Linnéa's phone for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust, and then sends the picture Linnéa took to the group chat they have with Minoo, Rebecka, Anna-Karin and Ida.

"There," she says, and gives the phone back to Linnéa. "I'm sure they'll all love it."

"Uh-huh," Linnéa says.

"But do _you_ love it?" Vanessa asks. "That's the most important question."

Linnéa looks down at her. Vanessa almost goes cross-eyed, looking back, but she can still make out the fond expression on Linnéa's face. It's just on the right side of too much. On some days that look makes Vanessa feel like she can do anything.

"I do," Linnéa says. "Good decorating skills."

"I have many good skills," Vanessa says sleepily, and Linnéa laughs again. Vanessa will never, ever get tired of that sound. No matter what happens, that much she knows.

She closes her eyes again and pulls the blanket up higher. She's so cosy here. She's not going to sleep, though; she's just resting her eyes. It's barely eight and Vanessa Dahl does not fall asleep at eight o'clock.

Or at least she didn't use to. The past year has changed a lot. For the better, she thinks.

"Elias likes the tree," Linnéa says. "Said it was hideously cheery."

"Tell him thanks," Vanessa says. "And that I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"Okay," Linnéa says. "Are you going to fall asleep here?"

"No," Vanessa lies. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the store with me tomorrow?"

"Pretty sure, yeah," Linnéa says. "But I might make you breakfast if you tell me what you want."

"Mm," Vanessa hums, smiling. "Read my mind."

"You're ridiculous," Linnéa says. _And you want pancakes, like usual, don't you?_

_I never say no to pancakes,_ Vanessa says. _And yours are the best._

_You're such a flatterer,_ Linnéa says.

_I'm just being honest,_ Vanessa says. _And I really want pancakes. Don't you want pancakes?_

"I want you to stop thinking about pancakes," Linnéa says. "And sleep."

"But I'm not tired," Vanessa mumbles.

"Well, humour me," Linnéa says.

"I can do that," Vanessa says. "Like it when you laugh."

Linnéa snorts. "That's not—"

"Yes, I know that's not what it means," Vanessa says. She can feel herself already drifting off. "Don't care. Love you."

"Me too," Linnéa says quietly.

Vanessa smiles. There's a soft brush of lips against her temple, and a deep warmth blooms inside her. Certainty, and love.

Right now she knows that she's exactly where she's supposed to be.


End file.
